Opération Kate Dinozzo
by Finelame86
Summary: Lorsque Gibbs décide de donner un coup de main aux destins de Kate et Tony, et ce avec l'aide de tout le reste de l'équipe, que peut il bien se passer ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente à vous avec ma première fic situé dans l'univers du NCIS. J'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient (sinon je n'aurai pas tourné le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison comme ça…) et je ne retire aucun prfot matériel suite à l'écriture de cette modeste fic.

**Opération Kate Dinozzo**

Un groupe d'homme avançaient péniblement sous la pluie battante.Leurs uniformes, comme leurs bardas, étaient complétement trempés.

-Trois jours qu'on marche sous cette foutue pluie ! Y'en a marre ! Vivement qu'on rentre !

Bah, tu connais l'Etat-Major, il pense qu'on s'ennuie et qu'une petite ballade nous ferait du bien !

Fais gaffe ou tu marches, le terrain à l'air de se défausser par ici.

Les deux hommes entendirent alors, derrière eux, le bruit d'une chute.

Ben alors, Jackson, on ne tient pas sur ses jambes ?

Ha, ha très drôle Boyle! J'ai trébuché sur quelque chose, oui.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous n'avancez plus ?

Jackson jouait à la chasse au trésor, capitaine Lindman

Je me paserai de vos commentaires, Boyle.C'est quoi, ça ?

Le "ça" en question, sortait du sol d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et ressemblait au canon d'un fusil. Aussitôt le détachement s'écarta..

Boyle et Rodd. Sortez vos pelles et dégagez moi ça ! Evitons que d'autres se prennet les pieds dessus.

Les deux hommes sortirent leurs pelles et se mirent aussitôt au travail. L'objet enterré se découvrait peu à peu et était vraisemblablement bien un fusil. Seulement, la découverta vira au drame lorsqu'en tirant sur le canon pour récupérer l'arme, le sergent Boyle tira avec une main, humaine.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent révélant un homme aux cheuveux gris et aux yeux bleus perçants. Il leva le gobelet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et avala une grande gorgée de café. Malgré l'heure matinale, il s'aperçut avec stupeur que ses deux agents étaient présents.

Présents, oui, mais endormis !

L'agent spécial Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo, jeune homme chatain clair aux stupéfiants yeux verts et sourire colgate, dormait pour l'instant, la tête en arrière et les bras croisées sur la poitrine, assis sur la chaise de bureau. Tournant la tête, l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, aperçut l'agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd recroquevillée sous son bureau, un bras sous sa tête, aux longs cheuveux bruns et aux yeux, pour l'instant clos, brun.

Gibbs sourit avec indulgence avant d'aller s'asseoir à son propre bureau et regarder ses deux agents dormir. Il savoura ce moment de calme. D'habitude, dès que Kate et Tony étaient dans la même pièce, c'était pique acide et mauvaise réfléxion à tout va. Comme il le disait souvent, il se retrouvait avec l'impression d'être principal de lycée avec ces deux là ! Cependant leurs sentiments respectifs n'étaient plus un secret pour leur supérieur. Il se souvenait encore des moments de crises lorsque l'un et l'autre avait disparu ! Kate était sur les nerfs lorsqu'ils avaient perdus Tony dans les mêmes conditions que les tris autres soldats. Il avait cru qu'elle allait fondre en larmes au moment où ils furent sûrs d'avoir la bonne piste.

Tony quant à lui ne se pardonnait toujours pas le fait de s'être fait neutraliser par une belle blonde pendant que Kate se faisait enlever par Ari. Lorsque l'enlèvement s'était avéré réel, Gibbs avait presque du le retenir de force, lorsque Ari s'était révélé le kidnappeur et que Tony, fou de rage, avait voulue aller le tuer à mains nues.

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

Gibbs, aboya t'il réveillant du même coup ses deux agents, au vu des deux yeux verts qui le fixaient éberlués et du bruit sourd suivi d'un cri de la part de Kate. Sana s'en soucier, il écouta attentivement son interlocuteur.

Bien, nous arrivons. Kate, Dinozzo, vous avez cinq minutes. Direction le garage. Je vais prévenir Ducky.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux bruns. Encore embrumés par le sommeil, les deux regards n'échangaient pas les habituelles ironies et moqueries. Seules transparraissaient douceur et bonheur de voir l'autre en face.

Tony fut le premier à se ressaisir, haussant un sourcil moqueur, il s'adressa à sa collègue, tout en tirant d'un de ses tiroirs, un verre d'eau et une brosse à dents.

Alors Kate ? On se cogne au réveil ? Pourtant tes cheveux hirsutes auraient du amortir le choc!

Dinozzo, si je n'avais pas du me cacher pour ne pas avois à supporter ta vue, je ne me serais pas cogné au réveil.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme prit une brosse et secoiffa avant de partir sans laisser à son collègue l'occasion de lui répliquer autre chose. Ce dernier rangea sa brosse à dents et se leva tout en suivant des yeux sa collègue.

'Bravo Tony, bien joué, comme d'habitude. Tu ne peut pas t'en empêcher' Tout en se fustigeant dans ses pensées, il arriva au véhicule du NCIS, où il embbarqua, justa avant que Gibbs, comme habituelement, démarre dans un crissement de pneus.

Aussitôt arrivé sur les lieux de la découverte macabre, aussitôt au travail.

-Dinozzo, photo et croquis. Kate, tu relèves empreintes et indices. Ducky, le corps est à toi.

Merci Gibbs. Alors qu'avons nous là.Et bien mon pauvre ami, il semblerait que vous y soyez très attaché, à ce fusil.Voyons voir pourquoi.

L'équipe se mit au travail pour dégager le corps. Finalement, il se révela être celui d'un marine, d'une trentaine d'année, qui possédait deux traces de balles en pleine poitrine. Sans doute cause de la mort.

Alors que Tony faisait les photos et croquis du lieux de la découverte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller du coin de l'œil Kate qui, après avoir fini les prélévements, était aller interroger les soldats qui avaient découverts le corps. En voyant l'un deux s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle ( environ cinquantes centimètres) il commença à s'approcher du groupe à grand pas, l'allure décidée et l'œil en bataille, dénoncé par un sourire joyeux, bien qu'un tantinet crispé. Arrivé près du goupe, mais dos à Kate, il fusilla du regard tous les soldats à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme. Comprenant le message non-verbal mais complétement clair diffusé par les yeux verts, les militaires reculèrent tous sagement à plus d'un mètre cinquante au moins.

La jeune femme, en voyant ce recul, fronça les sourcils et se retourna brusquement. Cependant, elle n'aperçut que Tony, en train de prendre les dernières photos. Alors qu'elle continuait à fixer le profil du brun, ce dernier faisait tout pour paraître naturel sous le poids de ce regard. Finalement, il baissa son appareil et se retourna pour fixer la jeune femme, un sourcil levé, les yeux rieurs et un sourire aux lèvres. Kate ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, avant de se reprendre et de le fusiller du regard, pour finalement retourner aux interrogatoires.

Seul Gibbs perçut l'étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux verts de l'italo-américain avant u'il ne se détourne pour aller aider Ducky à ranger le corps dans la camionette.L' homme aux cheveux blancs comprit alors que sans une aide extérieur, ces deux-là n'accepteraient jamais l'évidence de leur sentiments respectifs.

Le corps blème de l'homme était allongé sur la table d'autopsie. Ducky s'affairait sur le côté, tout en discutant (ou plutôt monologuant) avec Géraldà propos d'un cas semblable qu'il aurait rencontré en Ecosse, apparament le corps d'un marin aurait été retrouvé grâce au sabre d'abordage qu'il tenait encore serré dans sa main. Alors que Gérald s'éloignait avec les prélévements qu'il montait à Abby, il croisa Gibbs, qui lui, sortait de l'ascenseur. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le jeune homme retirer ses bouchons d'oreille anvant qu'il ne s'adresse à lui :

Le docteur Mallard est en train de terminer l'autopsie.

Et je crois qu'il devait encore trouver une ressemblance avec une de ses aventures, non ?

Tout a fait ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais Abby atend ces prélevements, alors je vais y aller.

Gibbs passa donc la porte d'entrée de la morgue avant de voir Ducky toujours penché sur le corps de l'officier retrouvé.

Hé, Ducky !

Ah, c'est toi Jethro ! Et bien, mon ami, ce pauvre homme n'a vraiment pas eu de chance !

Comment ça ?

Hé bien, d'après les premiers examens, mais je pense que les suivants le confirmeront, tu sais comme mes premières impression sont souvent juste. Rappelle-toi cette affaire il y a deux ans…

Ducky !

Oui, bon bref je crois que cet homme a été enterré vivant et est mort asphixié avant de recevoir ces deux balles en pleine poirtrine.

Tu es sûr ?

Certain, la coloration des tissus est trop spécifique pour qu'il soit mort d'une hémorragie. De plus l'angle de pénétration et les trajectoires des balles étaient tout sauf mortel, sur le coup du moins. Regarde cette radio, une balle s'est logée dans l'espace intercostal des côtes flottantes, alors que l'autre s'est logée dans le bas du poumon droit.

Donc on l'a délibérement enterré vivant.

Et oui, et il devait surement essayer de percer la terre avec son fusil pour avoir dressé ce bras ainsi.

Marci Ducky ! Sinon je t'avoue que je suis descendu pour te parler de Kate et de Tony.

Ah ! Ces deux jeunes gens devraient arrêter de se voiler la face !

Justement. Je me disais qu'il fallait que ça bouge un peu, sinon l'atmosphère va vite devenir irrespirable ici !

Jethro, on ne peut pas aller contre la volonté des gens !

Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait contre eux, mais seulement de les pousser un peu l'un vers l'autre.

Ducky jeta un regard rempli de malice à son vis-à-vis et ami.

Et c'est dans cette salle que commeça à se fommenter l'opération 'Kate Dinozzo'.

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous à plus, le deuxième chapitre est en cours de tapage (je sais pas si ça ce dit, mais bon, moi je le fais) et le troisième en écriture. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires, je repondrais par mails si vous me la donnait ou bien sur mon live-journal, dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !! Me revoilà enfin, après une longue attente ! Je suis désolée, mais moi quand k'écris c'est quand ça me vient, j'avoues n'avoir aucun plan. J'ai l'idée principale et je sais où je vais finir, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais y arriver et par quels chemins je vais passer. Enfin, j'espère que ce ne va pas vous faire fuir pour autant !!!!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi (sauf les personnages au nom pourri, on les repères vite !)

Chapitre 2 Pensées et preuves

Les principaux intéressés étaient restés en haut et chacun à leurs bureaux, sans se soucier des manigances du sous-sol, enchaînaient les recherches sur le terrain où avait été découvert le corps. D'après Ducky, le corps était enterré depuis une semaine. Tony s'était concentré sur tous les Marine en AI depuis trois jours. Soupirant devant la longue liste dont il devra vérifier chaque nom, il renversa la tête sur son dossier avant de fermer les yeux un court instant.

Kate releva la tête de son écran pour contempler l'homme renversé sur la chaise de bureau. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de glisser le long du torse, caché et révélé à la fois par le t-shirt noir que portait l'agent ce jour là. Alors qu'il s'étirait avant de reprendre son travail, la jeune femme aperçut la fine toison brune qui courait sur son ventre avant d'être coupée par la ceinture du jeans bleu foncé.

Sans avoir de focus à son regard, Kate plongea dans ses pensées. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle avait vue débarquer Gibbs, Ducky et surtout Tony à bord d'Air Force One. De suite, l'air supérieur de Tony l'avait exaspéré et étant d'agences concurrentes, elle ne pouvait se permettre ne serait-ce une simple sympathie envers cette équipe. Plus tard, après avoir intégré cette équipe et partagé des enquêtes, c'est cette fois à la règle n°12 de Gibbs qu'elle s'était raccrochée. L'air supérieur que Tony affichait ne se révéla n'être qu'une couverture pour cacher son manque de confiance en lui et sa sensibilité.

L'élément déclencheur, celui qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour le brun aux yeux verts, fut son enlèvement lors de l'affaire des disparitions des trois sergents. Rien que le fait d'imaginer qu'il pourrait lui aussi finir enchaîné à un mur, tout en mourant de faim et de soif l'avait horrifiée ! Et tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire en le retrouvant, c'est lui lancer une ironie. Alors que tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était ce jeter dans ses bras, pleurer peut-être, mais surtout l'engueuler de l'avoir se faire faire un sang d'encre tout ça parce que Môssieur ne pouvait résister à une cow-girl !!Oui, elle était jalouse, et alors ? Maintenant elle le reconnaissait du moins mentalement…

Un petit toussotement la tira de ses pensées juste à temps pour vois Gibbs remonter de l'antre de Ducky et se diriger vers les bureaux de ses deux agents préférés ! Aussitôt elle se replongea dans les dossiers des soldats qui avaient découverts le corps. Elle ne prit pas le temps de couler un regard vers Tony, qui l'avait avertie.

Gibbs arriva devant l'écran géant qui montrait le quadrillage du terrain de la découverte. Absorbant une gorgée du café qu'il tenait, il prit la parole :

-Du nouveau ?

Ces paroles, tant redoutées de ses agents, les plongea dans les affres de la panique. Kate et Tony s'affrontèrent du regard pour savoir qui aller annoncer le terrible mot rien à leur patron. Finalement Tony se décida. Le jeune homme se leva et vint se placer devant le bureau de son patron.

-Et bien après avoir fait tout le tour des bases les plus proches, je suis arrivé à comptabiliser près de 108 AI dans les dernières 48 heures. J'attends encore la réponse pour près de 25 d'entre elles qui pourraient correspondre à notre homme. D'ici une vingtaine d'heures je devrai avoir une réponse pour tous.

-Très bien tu en as trois.

-Mais patron,

-Tu as dit quelque chose Dinozzo , lui répondit l'agent en brasquant vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu pur.

-Non, désolé, patron je m'y mets.

-Bien, Kate ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant le regard que son patron lui lançait. Courageusement elle se leva et vint vers lui en tenant dans ses mains les dossiers qu'elle avait épluché avec soin durant ces dernières heures.

-J'ai parcouru tous les dossiers du groupe qui a découvert le corps, je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect. Ils n'ont aucun passif lourd ou notable dans le civil, ont eu de bonnes notes dans l'ensemble lors de leur classe. Bref on ne peut rien leur reprocher. Je vais donc me pencher vers l'analyse des preuves que nous avons ramassées sur le lieu du crime.

-Très bien tu as trois heures aussi.

-Trois heures? En même temps que Tony ou bien à mon propre top départ ?

Le regard que lui lança Gibbs à ce moment lui fut plus clair qu'une réponse orale. Si elle tenait à son job elle devait lui remettre ce rapport sur toutes les preuves dans deux heures et cinquante neuf minutes. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et ressortit tous les fichiers photos avant de devoir descendre au garage pour voir avec Abby, si l'analyse des preuves ne pouvait aller plus vite. Les deux agents jonglaient avec les ordinateurs, les téléphones et autres appareils, merveilles de la technologie. Gibbs sourit en voyant cette débauche d'activité et avala une gorgée de café avant de se diriger vers le labo d'Abby. En entrant dans l'antre de la jeune fille, il fut assailli par une musique électronique qui absorbait la jeune femme tout entière. Il se dirigea vers elle et sans un bruit se pencha sur l'épaule de la jeune laborantine pour observer ce qu'elle faisait. Cette dernière finit par détacher son attention de son écran d'ordinateur et alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers son appareil d'analyse, elle perçut la présence de Gibbs.

-Gibbs ! Prévient quand tu es là ! Je suis fragile, tu sais, un infarctus et hop, plus d'Abby, tu ne le voudrais quand même pas ?

-Moi, jamais de la vie ! Mais tu m'entendrais venir, si tu baissais un peu ta musique de sauvage !

-De sauvage ! Enfin Gibbs plus personne n'écoutes autres choses ! Mozart c'est périmé, sauf si tu le remix !

-Moi, j'écoute encore du vrai Mozart (NDA moi aussi d'ailleurs).

-Oui, mais toi tu es anachronique Gibbs, c'est ce qui fais ton charme ! Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour critiquer mes goûts musicaux.

-Non, je venais voir si tu avais du nouveau.

-Et bien oui, Gibbs tu va pouvoir appuyer ma demande d'augmentation pour l'année prochaine.

-Abby, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne dépend pas de moi, justement.

-Tant pis, j'aurai essayer. Bon tu te souviens du fait qu'il y avait le canon du fusil pointé vers le haut, et bien grâce à cela, j'ai pu prouver que notre homme avait changé de tombe, il a été enterré à un autre endroit que celui ou nous l'avons trouvé.

-Comment tu peux le prouver ?

-Parce que la terre retrouvée dans le canon de l'arme est différente, et complètement différente de celle présente sur le terrain.

-Tu peux identifier de quel terrain vient l'autre terre ?

-Et bien tu vas rire, mais oui.

-Et pourquoi je vais rire.

-Parce que la terre retrouvée dans ce canon ne peut venir que d'un seul endroit en Virginie, du moins. Et cet endroit n'est autre que la base d'Annapolis. Oui je sais que tu vas me demander comment, je peut en être sure, et bien tout simplement parce que est présent dans cette terre un minéral que l'on ne trouve que sur le terrain appartenant à la base ou alors dans un désert en pleine Namibie, mais je ne pense pas que le corps est était la haut, quoique si jamais des extra-terrestres l'avait téléporté jusque sur le sol américain, après avoir fait des expériences évidemment…

-Abby, ça suffit. Bon la base d'Annapolis, et un terrain un peu plus précis, parce qu'elle est vaste cette base.

-Attends c'est ça le plus glauque, c'est dans les quartiers d'habitation qu'on trouve cette terre. Tu te rends compte, un militaire avait un cadavre dans son jardin !

-Ca veut aussi dire que c'est un de ces militaires ou un habitant du quartier qui a commis le meurtre, je vois mal quelqu'un essayer d'entrer avec un cadavre dans le coffre de sa voiture dans la base. Il y avait aussi autre chose que je voulais te demander. Que penses tu de nos deux agents ?

-Kate et Tony, ben je les aime bien mais quand je suis dans la même pièce qu'eux, j'ai parfois l'impression de gêner et qu'ils n'attendent que d'être seuls avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, d'ailleurs ils devraient le faire, ça rendrait l'ambiance meilleur sans toute cette tension qu'ils transportent avec eux ! Pourquoi ?

Gibbs se pencha vers elle et avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il lui chuchota l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir pour à la fois résoudre l'affaire et régler cette histoire de tension. Le rire d'Abby ne put être totalement couvert par la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Gibbs quitta le laboratoire poursuivi par le rire de la jeune laborantine et sa promesse de participer à l'opération Kate Dinozzo.

Lorsque Gibbs remonta dans les bureaux, Kate et Tony l'attendait pour lui faire part des avancées de leurs recherches. Kate se précipita et la première parla à son patron.

-Gibbs, d'après les preuves matérielles, on peut déjà dire que le corps…

-Ne se trouvait pas là en premier lieu.

-Et bien oui, on peut voir d'après les photos que le corps a été réenterré ici, mais comment tu le sais ?

-Abby me la dit. Rien d'autre ?

-On n'a pas retrouvé l'outil qui a servi à creuser, mais on pense que c'est une simple pelle comme tant d'autres, ça va être difficile de trouver celle qui a creusée ce trou. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ou autre produit organique, ce qui montre bien que le corps n'a pas reçu les balles ici.

-Bien, je sais d'où vient notre corps, mais pas encore qui il est.

A ces mots Tony se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son boss.

-Notre homme est le sergent Martin Webb, stationné à la base…

-D'Annapolis, termina Gibbs.

En entendant cela, Tony s'arrêta en plein élan, se tourna vers Gibbs et avec un air ébahi, qui ne manque pas de faire ricaner Kate, demanda à l'homme :

-Comment tu fais ça ? Je commence vraiment à croire que tu es extra lucide.

-Non, c'est Abby qui me l'a dis. Webb était enterré dans la base d'Annapolis avant de se retrouver là ou on l'a trouvé, ce qui ne veut que dire qu'il y servait de même que son assassin. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'il a été déterré et qu'il servait à Annapolis.

A ces mots d'explication, les deux agents se sentirent un peu soulagés de savoir que leur patron était bien humain. Soulagement qui partit dès qu'ils entendirent les paroles qui suivirent.

-C'est pour ça qu'on va infiltrer la base. Vous en tant que nouveau jeunes mariés, dont le mari vient d'être transféré et moi en tant que détaché du NCIS pour un période d'enquête.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de vous offrir une suite, mais je devais réfléchir a pas mal de trucs. Enfin comme j'ai une pause dans mes études, j'en profite pour écrire un peu. Je vous annonce donc que je vais continuer cette fic, bien que la mort de Kate soit irrévocable (pas de réapparition prévue par les scénaristes) et que je soit devenu fan du couple Ziva-Tony (dans la saison 5 cela s'annonce de plus en plus passionnant !). Donc voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Je l'ai écrit durant mes trajets en train, donc je m'excuses si il reste des fautes de frappe.

Chapitre 3

Premier jour.

Alors que le camion de déménagement se frayait un chemin dans l'allée de la maison, Kate n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment Gibbs avait-il pu faire un truc pareil? La forcer à jouer la toute nouvelle et aimante épouse d'un sergent de l'armée ! Et puis d'abord, ça fait quoi une femme de militaire, tout le temps où son mari n'est pas là ? Du tricot, de la broderie ? Kate était un agent de terrain et fière de l'être, elle ne se voyait vraiment, mais vraiment pas en ménagère des années 50, ce qui semblait être un des fantasmes de Tony. Bon si Samantha y arrivait en étant une sorcière, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, elle, brillant agent du NCIS, ancien garde du corps du président des Etats-Unis, elle ne se sortirait pas de cette mission undercover. Elle se prépara mentalement et aborda un sourire des plus jovials lorsqu'elle descendit du camion. Son sourire se crispa un peu en voyant toutes les femmes qui s'étaient rassemblés pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. C'était le moment de vérité, elle allait mettre tout son talent de comédienne au service de la nation et arrêter au plus vite l'assassin afin de pouvoir repartir chez elle et reprendre sa petite vie bien tranquille, loin de toutes considération culinaires et autres délicats art ménager..

'Je me demandes comment s'en sort Tony' pensa t'elle tout en remerciant chaleureusement (du moins en apparence) la déléguée du comité d'accueil. 'Note à moi-même, tuer Gibbs'

Pendant ce temps, sous une épaisse couche de boue on pouvait distinguer deux prunelles vertes qui semblaient fusiller mentalement quelqu'un. Tony n'y croyait pas, ce marin était dans les forces spéciales, les forces spéciales !!! Et évidemment, on ne pouvait mettre que lui dans cette unité, on ne pouvait même pas le mettre en officier, il se devait de sympathiser avec les hommes du rang, alors pourquoi n'irait tu pas ramper dans la boue Tony, oh oui patron avec joie, je peut même t'en rapporter si tu veux

'Note à moi-même, tuer Gibbs. Je suis sure que Kate s'en sort mieux'. Ses pensées furent interrompus par les cris du responsable de leur entraînement, le sergent-major Mao (deviner à quoi je fais un clin d'œil), qui étaient bien plus colorés que ne devrait l'être le vocabulaire d'une dame, fut elle dans l'armée. Tony se redressa en soupirant et aidant un soldat à coté de lui à se redresser rapidement, il repartit en courant vers le prochaine obstacle qu'il franchit avec un halètement d'effort. 'Heureusement que je me garde en forme'. Le parcours prit fin et alors que les séries de pompes, abdominaux et autres joyeusetés sensées leur éviter des crampes ou des courbatures, le sergent-major s'approcha de lui.

-Alors, c'est vous le nouveau ? Sergent Dinozzo, c'est ça ?

-Oui Sergent-major.

-Je vous préviens, ici c'est moi le chef, je n'acceptes ni les petits plaisantins, ni les malins, ni les fortes têtes et encore moins les lèches bottes. C'est clair ?

-Limpide, Sergent-Major.

Elle le regarda d'un air douteux, mais Tony préféra éviter son regard et se reconcentra sur sa série d'exercices, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Déjà lorsqu'il était arrivé, les commentaires chuchotés avaient aussitôt fusés et les coups de coudes discrets ne le furent pas tant que ça.

Enfin, le sergent-major les libéra et Tony souffla de soulagement avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires afin de prendre une longue douche chaude qui allait lui permettre de dénouer un peu tous ces nœuds qu'il sentait dans ses muscles. Les autres hommes de l'unité le mirent à l'écart, inconsciemment ou non, et rigolaient entre eux. Seul un homme s'approcha de lui et entame une conversation.

-Salut, tu es Dinozzo, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, c'est moi.

-Je voulais te dire merci pour tout à l'heure, je n'arrivais pas à me relever, un petit blocage, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais rien de bien sérieux. Je suis le sergent Fuery, Alex Fuery.

-Moi c'est Anthony Dinozzo, mais je préfère Tony, tu connais déjà mon grade.

-Alors ça te fait quoi de te retrouver ici ? Dans la meilleure unité des forces spéciales de la marine ?

-Je savais que le niveau était haut mais pas à ce point !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le sergent-major aboie plus qu'elle ne mords. Attends de la voir en soirée dans le mess et tu ne la reconnaîtras pas ! Sinon tu habites sur la base ?

-Oui, on a réussit à avoir une maison qui s'est libéré il y a peut apparemment. Ma femme est en train de l'aménager en ce moment, je dois la rejoindre le plus vite possible, si je veux dormir dans mon lit cette nuit.

-Elle te l'interdirai, ben mon vieux, t'es tombé sur une dragonne !

-Non c'est surtout qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le monter toute seule et je n'ai pas envie que mon sommier s'écroule sous moi pendant mon sommeil, tu comprends. Je penses pas qu'elle se lasse déjà de moi, après tout cela ne fais que trois mois que nous somme mariés.

-Un jeune marié ! Hé les gars, notre nouveau sergent est aussi un tout jeune pendu ! Il s'est fait mettre la corde il y a trois mois !

Alors que Tony prenait un air gêné, les félicitations fusaient des autres coins du vestiaire. Apparemment cette discussion avait un peu fait fondre la glace qui le séparait de ces autres hommes. D'autres vinrent vers lui et rapidement son bagout et son humour lui permirent de se faire un peu mieux accepter par ces durs de dur. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par accepter de prendre un verre avec eux au mess des sous-officiers après la douche.

-OK, les gars, mais juste un, après je devrai vraiment y aller, sinon Kate va vraiment me tuer, ou m'aura installer le pyjama sur le canapé.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant, Tony, je suis sûr que tu va la retrouver tout sourire de te voir arriver, ou bien en larmes complètement désespérée aux milieux d'énormes cartons ! C'est comme ça que j'ai retrouvé ma femme après le premier déménagement dans cette base. Tu aurai vu les yeux qu'elle m'a fait ! j'ai du mettre tout mon talent de charmeur à son service !

-Hé ben, dites donc, elle se contente de peu, ta femme, lança alors une voix, qui appartenait à un jeune homme charmant, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, qui s'avança vers leur groupe. Si j'avais su ça, j'aurais tenté ma chance il y a longtemps.

-Fais pas ton malin Marx, et tiens-toi éloigné de ma femme, et de toutes les autres aussi.

-Et les veuves, je peux ?

-Ne touche pas à Mary !

Avec ces mots, le sergent Fuery lui décocha un énorme crochet du droit en pleine figure. Le dénommé Marx parti en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Tony se précipita pour retenir Fuery et avec l'aide de quelques autres soldats, l'éloigna. Ce denier ce débattit et finalement après avoir craché au sol et jeté un regard dédaigneux à Marx, que deux amis à lui emmenaient plus loin, il se calma.

-C'est bon Tony, tu peux me lâcher, je suis calmé maintenant.

-T'es sûr ? Je voudrais pas que tu t'attires des ennuis à cause de ce bellâtre.

-Ouais, c'est bon. Il a juste touché un endroit qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Une veuve qui s'appelle Mary ? C'est ça ?

-Ouais, Mary Webb, on a retrouvé le corps de son mari il n'y a pas longtemps. C'était un ancien de notre unité. Le Sergent Martin Webb, tu le remplaces, en fait.

-Ah, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon je crois que je ferai mieux de rentre chez moi. Ma femme m'attend. Le verre ce sera pour une prochaine fois, une un peu plus calme.

-D'accord, à demain, pour l'entraînement.

-A demain.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent d'une poignée de main avant de repartir chacun vers le logement qui leur avait été assigné. 'Je suis sûr que Kate a eu une journée dix fois plus calme que moi'

Revenons quelques heures en arrière. Alors que Kate descendait du camion en souriant, elle ne pouvait ressentir une aura jugeuse de la part des autres femmes qui se tenaient là. Prenant son plus beau sourire et son courage, elle se dirigea vers elles.

-Bonjour, je suis Kate. Mon mari viens de ce faire muter ici.

-Dans les forces spéciales ? Mon mari y est aussi. Je suis Sieska Fuery, Mon mari est sergent.

-Le mien aussi, sergent Anthony Dinozzo.

-Bienvenue, Mme Dinozzo, je suis Mme Hugues, mon mari est capitaine dans les renseignements.

-Je vous en prie, appelez moi Kate, je ne suis pas encore habitué à Mme Dinozzo, cela ne fait que trois mois que nous sommes mariés.

-Oh, vous en avez de la chance ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

-Merci.

Pendant cette discussion, les autres femmes se présentèrent et finalement, seules Sieska et Grace Hugues restèrent et lui proposèrent un coup de main pour rentrer et déballer quelques cartons.

-Merci, je crois que je ne m'en serai pas sortie toute seule sinon.

-Je comprends, moi aussi la première fois a été très dure, Alex m'a retrouvé en larmes devant les caisses, en rentrant le premier soir. On fini par s'y habituer, à force de changer de base tous les deux ans.

-Normalement, on devrait rester ici un moment, puisque Tony vient à peine d'être muté.

-Bon, les filles je vais devoir y aller, je vais récupérer Elisa de chez Mary avant d'aller faire le repas, mon mari ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

-Mary ? Elle était là toute à l'heure ?

-Non, c'est la veuve du sergent Webb, que votre mari remplace, d'ailleurs. Je la laisse s'occupé d'Elisa, ça lui change un peu les idées. On vient de lui annoncer que l'on a retrouvé le corps de son mari, alors que l'on allait le classer chez les déserteurs. C'est un soulagement et une terrible épreuve pour elle. Elle savait que son mari ne pouvait déserter, mais souhaitait presque qu'il l'ai abandonné pour une autre femme, mais qu'il soit vivant, plutôt que mort ainsi.

-Il est mort en mission ?

-Non, on ne sait pas. Enfin, Kate, je te laisse, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas, je repasserai demain après-midi, pour te montrer les environs, si tu veux.

-OK, a demain Grace.

-Attends moi Grace, je vies avec toi, Alex ne devrait pas tarder non plus, a demain Kate !

-A demain !

Les deux femmes partirent, laissant Kate au milieu d'une pile de carton et autres meubles, qu'elle n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre en place. Kate souffla un bon coup, retroussa ses manches et commença par déplacer les cartons dans les pièces où ils devaient servir. Alors qu'elle se débattait avec le lit, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voie de Tony retenti dans l'entrée.

-Kate, tu es là ?

-Dans la chambre Tony, je me débats avec le lit.

-J'arrive.

Kate soupira soulagée, en entendit les pas de son 'mari' gravir les marches pour finalement arriver dans la pièce. Tony ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner, tout en s'adossant sur le cadre de la porte. Devant lui, de tenait une Kate, échevelée, qui se débattait avec plusieurs pièces de bois, tout en soufflant devant elle, pour chasser une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Finalement avec un petit rire et en hochant la tête, il s'approcha et saisit avec autorité les deux pièces de bois, le mode d'emploi et le tournevis, avant de la chasser du chantier.

-J'aurai pu y arriver.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais tu vois, j'ai eu une journée affreuse et j'aimerai dormir dans un lit ce soir, et sans qu'il s'écroule dans la nuit.

-C'est de ma faute si les modes d'emploi sont en japonais ?

-Il y a une page français, si tu regardes un peu plus loin. Des fois, il faut regarder un peu plus loin que l'évidence, Kate.

Cette remarque lui fit rebaisser les yeux vers les morceaux de meubles qu'il tenait dans sa main, et surtout pour éviter le regard de Kate. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre en comprenant que cette dernière remarque ne concernait plus tellement les meubles en kit et leur modes d'emplois. Elle observa plus attentivement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il est vrai que le treillis rangers, le changeait de ses costumes italiens de presque tous les jours, mais cela ne la désavantageait pas, de même que étonnamment, la coupe militaire lui allait très bien. Son visage était dégagé et laissait plein champ aux pupilles vertes de l'agent. (NDA, ah, le fantasme de l'uniforme, et c'est valable aussi bien pour les femmes que pour les hommes !) Il avait l'air tellement concentré sur son meuble, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de dire et préféra descendre dans la cuisine, pour tenter de préparer quelque chose à manger.

Tony souffla de soulagement en la voyant partir. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortit une phrase quelque peu ambiguë et il avait eu peur, tout en espérant, que Kate ne la relève et lui demande des explications. La voyant sortir, il se repencha sur le défi du lit en kit, de son mode d'emploi presque illisible, tellement il y avait de dessins, et du mystères des pièces en trop. (NDA: Ce mystère est véridique, il y a toujours des pièces en trop et pourtant on se casse la tête a essayer de trouver où elles vont, parfois on redémonte même tout le meuble !).

La suite au prochain épisode !!!

N'oubliez pas, une petite review ne fait de mal à personne et il est prouvé que leur nombre est proportionnel à la motivation de l'auteur pour fournir un nouveau chapitre très rapidement !!!


End file.
